


Not for Nothing

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [14]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic (sort of), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Tommy returns to his room to hear Mardy listening to the same song over and over.





	Not for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - [Hurt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aF9AJm0RFc) by Johnny Cash

Tommy raises an eyebrow after stepping into hotel room.  He can hear music playing softly.  Did he forget to turn TV off or something?  No, he knows he turned everything off.  He walks the rest of the way into the room, laughing a little when he sees Mardy sprawled across the bed.

 

“I should have known it was you,” Tommy says.

 

Mardy lifts up onto his elbows.  “Why do you say that?”

 

“You are the only one who would listen to Hurt on repeat.”  He gestures toward Mardy’s phone that connected to Tommy’s speaker.

 

“It’s a good song.”

 

“I’m not arguing that.  But it’s depressing.”

 

“Well, so am I.  Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to pout first?”

 

Tommy snorts as he steps over to the bed.  “You’re a pain.”  He leans down and kisses Mardy softly.

 

“And yet you love me.”

 

“Naturally.”  He kisses him once again before standing up straight.  “I’m sorry you came all the way here for nothing.”

 

“Not nothing.”  Mardy shifts so he can sit up. 

 

“I lost today.”

 

“I saw.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together.”  He reaches out and tugs Tommy to sit.  “Should I play the song one more time?”

 

Tommy laughs.  “Whatever you want, Fish.”


End file.
